Ayumu and Kagami
by Uchiha-Sisters911
Summary: Ayumu and Kagami - It all started when two teenage girls had nothing to do.
1. Chapter One

She sat around 30 miles away from the Akatsuki lair. Ayumu Onnaneko, she was. Soon to be found by Kagami Kaba. Her life was soon to change, rapidly. She would say goodbye to all her friends and family, and live among a group of criminals.

''Dei... I see something.'' The girl speaking had pale skin, green eyes and fangs. Her name was Kagami Kaba, second female in Akatsuki. Kagami and Deidara were flying around the area, in search of fresh blood for Kagami, the vampire. They land on the ground in a patch of forest, not far away from Ayumu. The girl Kagami had spotted.  
''Why hello, my previous colleagues...'' Kagami heard a familiar voice hiss. She quickly turned around, face to face with Orochimaru. ''How do you do.'' she answered coldly. She knew what he wanted.  
''Are you by any chance... Accompanied by... Itachi Uchiha?'' he asked, coming closer. Kagami heard the noises of Deidara's hands making clay. ''He isn't here.'' she explained. ''Oh, but I know you aren't partnered with Deidara. If he's here, then surely Itachi is.'' He smirked... And attacked.

Ayumu suddenly heard some thuds, hisses and... Explosions? Being the curious little girl she was, she walked over to the patch. What she saw was a battlefield. A unusually pale girl with brown hair ran around, dodging snakes that came from the man standing in the middle. Ayumu caught a glimpse of a blonde woman standing abit away from the battle, holding her hands in a praying position.  
Kagami noticed the girl that had suddenly appeared. She got distracted and forgot to dodge. Moments later, she found herself being caught.  
''Ey! You, get those snakes off her!''  
Ayumu didn't think, she just reacted. She decided the girl was the right one to defend. The man had something creepy about him...  
Orochimaru glanced at the little girl and walked closer, still not letting Kagami go. ''And who are you?'' he asked.

Ayumu gulped. What the hell had she gotten into? ''My name is Ayumu and I won't let you hurt that girl.'' she answered. Orochimaru smirked. ''Do you know this girl?''  
She hesitated. ''No... But I don't know you either. And to be honest, she seem more trustworthy.'' ''This girl is a nukenin, wanted for several murders,'' He came even closer. ''She is a member of the Akatsuki, an assassin.''  
Ayumu backed off as he got closer. That girl? But she couldn't be over 20...  
''But, of course, if you insist, I can always battle you instead. When you're out of the way, I might get some information out of the bitch.'' Next moment, Ayumu was the one dodging. She did her best, but as we all know, sometimes doing your best isn't enough. Too bad for Ayumu, but she was caught.  
Orochimaru chuckled. ''And you was going to defend her. I better just end your misery now.'' Once again, he came closer. But this time, Ayumu couldn't back off. Everything seemed like it'd end, when suddenly...

BANG! The snake that held Ayumu was blown off. Orochimaru cursed and glanced around after the guilty.  
Ayumu was paralysed. What the hell...?  
''Don't just stand there, move!'' Ayumu found herself being pushed away by the brunette. A snake appeared at the spot she'd stood on less then a second ago. Kagami quickly rose and begun battling again. Orochimaru glared at her. ''I lose my concentration for one second, and you slip away.'' She smirked. ''One of my bad habits.'' She took a quick decision; go on dodging would just end in her getting caught again. She could keep dodging, or she could do something else. So, she did something else.

Now, it was Kagami who got closer. Before anyone knew it, it became a taijutsu battle. Kagami dodged a kick and gave him a punch. Close combat was Kagami's speciality, and she won.  
Orochimaru hissed at her, knowing he had lost. ''Tell Sasori his puppet moves by it's own.'' She eyed him suspiciously. ''What do you mean?''  
''Of course you wouldn't know. Sasori sent a spy after me when I left. I've released Kabuto of his hypnose. By the way, when you're at it, tell Itachi I've got Sasuke.'' He smirked triumphantly, and disappeared.

Ayumu stared at the empty spot. Kagami walked up to her. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Ayumu snapped out of her confusion and looked at Kagami. Now she was getting angry.  
''I tried to save your freaking ass!'' ''You would've get killed if Deidara wasn't in a kind mood!'' The blonde woman came. ''And Deidara saves the day. Again!'' he said, pleased with himself. Ayumu was surprised by her deep voice. And her flat chest. ''Excuse me... But say, are you a-'' Kagami covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. ''Do you want to get blown up? Deidara's a guy, get over it.''  
''What were you saying?'' Deidara asked, looking suspiciously at Kagami. ''Oh, she was just commenting on your beautiful hair...'' she lied. Deidara didn't look like he believed her, but dropped the subject.

''What the hell was that?'' Ayumu asked. ''That was Orochimaru.'' Kagami answered coldly. She started moving. ''Come Dei, let's go. I don't feel like killing someone who at least tried to save me.'' Deidara gave her a glare and followed her. Ayumu thought for a second. She could always stay here like nothing'd happened. Or she could go with the cocky girl and the feminine man. What was most exciting? She didn't have to think long.  
''Hey! Wait! Can I come with?'' She yelled. Kagami didn't even turn around. ''No.''

Like that'd stop Ayumu. She sneaked after them, listening to Blondie complaining about how he had to fly her everywhere and why didn't she just drink that girl so they could go back already and yak yak.

After about ten minutes, they got to a giant bird. Deidara jumped up, Kagami followed. Just as the bird was about to leave, Ayumu took a grip onto the bird's leg and held on. Soon, they where up in the air. Ayumu could hear their conversation.  
''Oh, but for christ's sake, go to the lair then. I'll just bite Hidan.'' Kagami said, sounding extremely annoyed. Deidara glared. ''If something happens, don't you dare blame it on me.'' She glared as well. ''Not like you'd care.''

About an hour later the bird landed. Kagami jumped off and sighed. ''Oh joy.'' Deidara was already walking away from there. ''The bird'll go bang in about five.'' He said without stop walking. Kagami waited until he wasn't within hearing and crouched to Ayumu's level. ''You heard the lady, get off.'' Ayumu stared at the very angry Kagami. ''How did you...'' ''Oh please. You aren't that good at sneaking.'' Kagami turned around and started to walk away. Ayumu ran after. ''Hey! You can't just leave me here! The bird-thingy will go boom!'' Kagami turned around and stared her straight in the eyes. ''I can do whatever I want. But I will help you.'' She grabbed Ayumu's arm and dragged her away. She walked fast, and Ayumu stumbled with. After about three minutes they could both hear a bang. Kagami just kept walking. After a while they ended up by a rock. Kagami knocked on it five times and it opened. She nodded to Ayumu to go in and so she did. Inside, there was a long tunnel.

When they got out again, Ayumu's legs felt like they'd fall off. They had walked for so long! But Kagami seemed unaffected. She dragged Ayumu with her. ''If they see you, they'll kill you.'' she explained. Ayumu gulped. What was this place?  
Once again, Kagami took Ayumu to a completely new place. She stopped by a door and knocked carefully.  
''What.'' was the response from whoever behind the door. She cleared her throat. ''Leader-sama, there's a girl that wishes to become maid.'' Ayumu looked at her. Why would she want to become maid, when she already was a... Oh.  
''Let her in.'' The man Kagami called 'Leader-sama' answered.


	2. Chapter Two

"You heard him, go in" Kagami said  
Ayumu slowly opened the door. In a large chair sat a man, he had auburn hair, his face and ears were covered in piercings. He looked as if he worked in the tattoo parlour that she saw on the way.  
"So you want to be a maid?" 'Leader-sama' asked  
Ayumu gave a reluctant nod, why would she want to be a maid?  
"Hmm..." The pierced man wrote something down on the piece of paper that lay on his desk  
"The tasks can be quite tricky sometimes but....you're hired" He said  
Ayumu let out a fake smile, she wasn't so keen on taking orders.  
"Good luck, you'll need it" Leader told her

With that in mind, Ayumu left. She entered a large room, which contained a long table and around eleven chairs. On the other side of the room sat a man with silver, or grey, hair.  
"Ey! You! Over there, come over 'ere" He barked  
Ayumu approached him, very quietly.  
"Get me some more sake!" The silver haired man grunted  
"...Sake?" Ayumu said confused  
The silver haired man held up a bottle.  
"Oh"  
Ayumu quickly left to find some of this 'sake'.

Kagami watched her every move in secret, she had to make sure this curious girl didn't end up getting murdered. After all, this was a place full of criminals.  
"Here you go" Ayumu said in a chirpy tone, the silver haired man snatched the bottle from her hand, opened it and drank.  
The feminine man that was with Kagami slowly crept up behind up behind the brunette.  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
"Oh, nothing. Just..reading" Kagami said, she quickly pulled a book from her pocket and smiled.  
"No you're not, what are you doing?" The blonde man asked, again.  
"Nothing important, just having some quiet time." Kagami snapped, if blondie found out she had snook Ayumu in, she would be dead meat, along with Ayumu.

Meanwhile, the curious little girl wondered through the rest of the lair. She soon came across a strange looking man. His body looked...sewn together...  
He sat counting money  
"1, 2, 3, 4..." He counted, until he was interrupted by Ayumu  
"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?"  
The ragdoll slowly turned his head.  
"How dare you disturb me whilst I'm couting money" He snarled  
"Erm..sorry..." Ayumu said  
"Hand me over all your cash, or you will be sorry." the ragdoll snapped  
Ayumu quickly threw all of her money at him, and out the door she was!

Kagami stood outside.  
"Who is that man!" Ayumu said  
"Oh, that's Kakuzu." Kagami said  
"Be careful, if you make him angry, he WILL kill you"  
Ayumu gulped, one false move and she was going to be butchered...  
A strange man, with a amusing swirly mask swiftly walked past.  
"Who's he?" Ayumu whispered to Kagami  
"Oh, that's Tobi. The annoying one" Kagami replied, with a un-amused look on her face  
"He tends to be a bit of a bother"  
"Why does he wear a mask?" Ayumu asked  
"Ah, that is a secret that only me, the leader, Itachi, Konan and Zetsu know about." Kagami said

"Who are they?" Ayumu asked, she was bursting with questions!  
"Itachi is well, Itachi. He rarely shows any signs of human emotion. Konan is the leader's girlfriend. She tends to keep quiet. And Zetsu is the spy, he's got two sides that never agree with each other." Kagami explained  
She then explained about the others, Ayumu was fascinated by all of the different people. But the main thing on her mind was who hid behind that swirly mask...?


	3. Chapter Three

Later that day Ayumu was tired of chores and tasks. She trotted to Kagami and screamed:  
"I've had enough! No more tasks, no more chores!"  
Kagami eyed her. ''Already? Why, you don't have to do much at all, considering you're the maid. I swear, all these guys are just a bunch o' sexists.''  
''What does that have to do with anything?''

Kagami suddenly shook Ayumu's hand and fake smiled. ''Hello, my name is Kagami Kaba, I'm the one who cooks and cleans.'' Ayumu stared at her. ''I see..?'' Kagami got her bored and slightly sarcastic expression back. ''Listen, I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising anything.'' Why did she want to help this girl? Maybe because she reminded her of herself, when she first got there. She had been careful not to show it, but hey, what sane girl would not at least be hesitating about moving in with nine guys? Wait, ten. Orochimaru was still a member back then. She told Ayumu to stay put, and rushed into the leader's office.

''Leader-sama, you won't believe what Ayumu-chan just did! I've never seen such a jutsu!''  
''Tell me more.''  
Silence. Ayumu couldn't hear anything. After about ten minutes, Kagami came back. ''He wants to see you.''  
Ayumu gulped, but walked in. The leader sat, writing and calculating. Ayumu cleared her throat. The heavily pierced man looked up.  
''Is what Kagami said true?'' he asked. It felt like his eyes looked right through her.  
''Ye-yes...?'' she stammered as a reply.  
''You're in.'' The leader threw her a black-and-red-and-white cloak, a weird bambu hat and a little ring. Ayumu lifted it up and investigated. The surface was plain.  
''It'll add the kanji for the word that describes you when you've wore it for a while.'' The leader muttered. ''Now leave, I'm very busy. By the way, Kagami'll be your mentor.'' Ayumu bowed and left.

When she got outside, Kagami wasn't there anymore.

Instead she half-laid on the sofa, with an old book in her hands. She'd read it so many times it was falling apart. She didn't care. A good story was a good story. Always.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off. She didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was.  
''Hey bitch, feel like sucking my blood again?''  
Kagami sighed and surpressed her rage. She hated being called 'bitch'. And she hated it even more when Hidan called her that.  
''Sasori!'' she shouted. The boy who was working on some kind of puppet tossed her a bottle without even looking her way. Kagami caught it, eyed the red liquid for some seconds and then drank. She finished the bottle quickly. When she was done, she smiled sweetly at Hidan.

''I'm sorry, but I ain't thirsty at the moment.''  
He gave her a glare and left the room. Kagami glared after him and crushed the bottle in her hand without even noticing the cuts she got. God, she hated him so much.


	4. Chapter Four

Ayumu examined her new cloak. What was the big cloud shape all about? She was about to go and ask Kagami, until the masked man came running past. Behind him was the feminine man she had met earlier.  
"No! Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy" Swirly cried  
There was an insane look in 'Deidara-senpai's' eyes, he carried on chasing the man wearing the mask.  
"If Tobi is such a good boy, WHY DID HE USE THE LAST OF MY SHAMPOO" Deidara screamed  
Deidara stopped in his tracks, letting the masked man get away, he had noticed Ayumu....  
"You..how did you get here?" He said  
"Erm...erm..." Ayumu stuttered, she quickly ran away.

As she was running she ran into Kagami.  
"You're in a rush, what have you done" Kagami asked  
"Deidara found me! He knows I sneaked onto the bird!" Ayumu cried  
"Hmm, you're toast then. Burnt toast" Kagami said, not really caring  
Ayumu quickly ran away again, Deidara then turned up infront of Kagami.  
"Wheres that little pip squeak" He spat  
"Pip squeak? I know Sasori is short but that's not very nice" Kagami said  
"Not Sasori, the red head" Deidara told her  
"But Sasori has red hair"  
"For God's sake! The little girl that followed us here!" Deidara screamed, he was losing his patience very quickly  
"Ohh, her. Meh, I dunno" Kagami answered  
"...Thanks for the help" Deidara sarcastically replied  
He then carried on his search for the 'female red head pipsqueak.' Letting out a small giggle,

Kagami went to look for Ayumu aswell. She found her hiding underneath her own bed  
"Has he gone?" Ayumu whispered  
"Yeah, but I swear, I am NOT saving you from every situation. Be more careful next time" Kagami muttered  
Ayumu nodded quickly. Once again, one false move and she was going to be butchered.  
Silently, Kagami left. That girl was full of mystery, Ayumu couldn't quite get her head around her....


	5. Chapter Five

Kagami cursed under her breath. Not even five minutes and Ayumu was in trouble. This was one of the many bad parts of sharing home with ten people. She sighed. She wanted to get some tension out by writing in her journal... But it was in her room, and Ayumu was still there.

Ayumu decided to wait some minutes before going back out. Deidara wouldn't just barge into Kagami's room when she wasn't there, would he?  
She sneaked out. Curious as she was, she started to look around. The room was dark, and had a lot of strange stuff. Delicately decorated glass bottles was standing on the desk; There was an oriental box with a beautiful pattern standing there which was filled with strange jewelry. Ayumu lifted a silver necklace with an angel shaped pendant. Beneath the detailed angel, there was a celtic symbol and a ruby. She also found a pentagram and a choker. Ayumu continued to examinate the room. Kagami's closet with everyday clothes was filled with fishnets, lolita dresses and gothic skirts.  
The bookshelf was black. Ayumu had never seen so many books. Horror, Fantasy, Biographies... Many of the books looked very old, almost as if touching them would result in a pile of ashes...  
Among the novels, between a book which title was _Skuggorna i spegeln_ and _The Phantom of the Opera_, Ayumu found a black notebook. She took it. After flicking through the pages, she understood it was a journal. Kagami's journal... Surely it couldn't hurt to just read alittle? Well, Kagami was so stern, it probably wasn't anything juicy anyway...

Kagami silently returned to the sofa and pulled the book out of her pocket. ABARAT. She wanted to escape to Candy's world for a moment. She wanted to feel the waves of Izabella gently brush her body, she wanted to see the unpleasant island of Gorgossium, watch the shows on Babilonium... Her portal was the old book she held. Just for a moment, but she was there.  
She had lost count on how many times she'd read the chapter where Candy finally met Christopher Carrion. It was her favourite part. She loved how Clive Barker had brought strikes of light into Carrion's dark, depressive image.

_''As always, he wore a collar of translucent material that resembled glass, which had been devised to cover the lower half of his face. It was filled with a blue fluid, which was now lit up by the presence of several snaking forms. They flickered in their fluid,- some white as summer lighting, some yellow as sliced fat -weaving bright patterns around the Lord of Midnight's head. Plainly he took pleasure in their proximity, maybe even a kind of comfort...  
Carrion had found a way to channel every nightmarish thought and image out of the colls of his brain and bring them into his semiphysical form. He breathed the fluid, the flickering forms ran in and out of his mouth and nostrils, soaking his soul in his own nightmares.''_

Kagami knew that part by heart. Carrion had always been her favourite character. His dark ways had their reasons, unlike all those fairytales where the only existing colours were black and white.  
''Hi!'' said a cheery voice beside her. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head. Beside her was Ayumu, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak. ''How do I look?'' she asked happily. Kagami eyed her. ''Ok... I guess...'' she said, wanting to return to her book. Ayumu started yabbering about how strange this place was and the inhabitants. Kagami didn't listen very well. She just glanced at the book cover. Then the both girls heard a door open, and a black-haired man walked across the room, not even giving them a glance. He entered another room and Ayumu returned to her yabbering. Kagami was quiet, like before. Ayumu eyed the brunette. ''That was Itachi, right?''  
Kagami answered without looking at her. ''Yes.''  
''The guy you wrote about in your journal?'' Oops... Ayumu was never good at keeping things secret, even when it was for her own good.  
''What do you know about my journal?'' Kagami gave her a suspicious glare. As if she hadn't already realized.  
"Erm...Hidan told me...." Ayumu lied  
It was obvious she was lying, she never had been good at it. Kagami could see right through her.  
"And that's the truth?" Kagami said, whilst glaring at Ayumu.  
"No, I went found your journal and read through it. I didn't think it'd have any lovey dovey stuff in it. I mean..you're so...stern!" Ayumu said  
"Well, thanks. I've never been complimented in such a way before." Kagami said in her normal sarcastic tone  
"You know, I really don't like your sarcasm. It's actually really starting to bug me!" Ayumu snapped  
Kagami just laughed.  
"It's not funny!"  
"Ayumu, sweet little Ayumu. Sarcasm is supposed to bug you, you'll soon learn that" Kagami giggled  
In a huff, Ayumu swiftly left. Kagami carried on giggling.

Night soon fell, and Ayumu was dragged to the living room by Kagami  
"Where are we going?" she screamed  
"It's game night, you're going to play if you like it or not" Kagami said with no expression  
"Game night? It better be good!" Ayumu snapped  
"Believe me, it's all the fun of the fair" Kagami said

The rest of the Akatsuki sat in a circle on the living room floor.  
"Okay, Seven Minutes In Heaven tonight" Leader-sama told everyone  
"Hey, aren't a bit young for this?" He said, referring to Ayumu  
Ayumu just stared at him  
"Oh well, what ever" Pein sighed  
He placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and spun.  
Round and round and round it went, until it finally landed on Konan.  
"What a coincidence!" Pein gasped, then took Konan's hand and ran into the closet.  
Seven minutes later, the were out.  
"Erm..Leader-sama..." Kagami said to Pein, who was missing one of his snakebites  
"Yes?" Leader replied in a happy tone  
"..Doesn't matter..." Kagami said softly  
The game carried on.  
Konan and Hidan  
Hidan and Sasori  
Sasori and Itachi  
Itachi and Pein  
Pein and Kisame  
Kisame and Deidara  
Deidara and Zetsu  
Zetsu and Tobi  
Tobi and Kagami  
Kagami and Ayumu  
Ayumu and Pein  
The game carried on for hours, until it soon became sunrise.  
"Okay, time for bed." Pein barked  
Everyone stood up and headed for their rooms, then went to sleep. All was quiet for the whole day whilst the sleepy members slept...


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning the no longer sleepy members woke up for breakfast. Hidan and Kakuzu argued over who was going to sit next to Kagami. Little did they know that Kagami had snook off and sat between Itachi and Ayumu.  
"Good morning!" Ayumu chirped  
"Morning" Kagami replied reluctantly  
Ayumu sniffed the air  
"I smell fish...." She said  
"Most likely Kisame, he is part shark after all" Kagami said  
"Kisame.." Ayumu muttered, she sprang off her chair and pounced on Kisame, who then screamed bloody murder.  
"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"  
Kagami quickly got off her chair and dragged Ayumu off of Kisame.  
"What is wrong with you?" She screamed  
"Meow" Ayumu mewed  
"You're not a cat, you do not pounce on innocent sharks like that" Kagami said  
"Ah, that's what you think" Ayumu smiled

In a flash, she then transformed into a small auburn coloured cat  
"What the..." Kagami said  
"How do you do that?"  
The small Ayumu cat smiled at Kagami and then transformed back  
"My last name, Onnaneko, onna and neko. Girl and cat. Get it now? It's a long story how I am part cat part human, none of my other family are." Ayumu explained  
"Okay?" Kagami said  
Kisame was shook up by the experience  
"C-c-c-cat...."  
"Meow" Ayumu teased  
"Meep" Kisame said and then fell on the floor  
"Look what you've gone and done!" Kagami snapped at Ayumu, who was laughing so hard she had a stitch in her side.  
"Just sit down." Kagami sighed  
Ayumu did exactly what she was told.  
"Hmm, dango. Nice." She commented  
The masked man known as Tobi turned to face Ayumu  
"D-d-d-dango...." He said  
"Oh god, not again" Deidara, the feminine man, muttered  
Tobi then leapt onto the table, stole the plate of dango then snook off to his room  
"Hey! You gotta share that! Dango don't come cheap you know!" Kakuzu spat  
It was to late, Swirly was already tucking into the bowl in the corner of his room.  
"That is exactly why the word 'dango' should never be mentioned infront of him. Last time it was mentioned Tobi leapt onto Hidan's head, and snatched the dango away" Deidara told her  
"And then there was the time before that" Leader said  
"Yes, when he ducked under my cloak thinking I was stashing it under there." Konan said  
"He's even a member of the Dango Fanbase" Sasori said  
"And he's suscribed to Dango Weekly, Dango Monthly, Dango Daily and Dango Today. Every week and month he gets delivered dango." Kakuzu mentioned  
"That kid costs us a fortune..." He then sobbed  
Itachi put a comforting arm around him  
"There there"  
Kakuzu kept weeping. ''Everytime we're having dango, he takes it all... And then Kagami  
has to make something else... And that costs so much...'' He sobbed.  
Itachi sighed. ''There there...''

Ayumu sat, amazed over the guys' obsessions. Who was the weirdest, the moneyfreak or the dango guy? Kagami sighed and went to the kitchen, since Tobi had stolen all the dango.  
About an hour later she came back with onigiri. Kakuzu had stopped sobbing, Itachi was glad he didn't have to comfort him anymore, Tobi had eaten the dango, Kisame had woken up and Pein was facepalming.  
''Ok, the food's done.'' she said calmly and sat down. The rest came and started eating.  
They ate like animals for around half an hour, until they were so full they might of popped like a balloon if they ate one last crumb.  
"I guess you're finished" Kagami said  
The guy with two personalitys, Zetsu, nodded then gave out an echoing burp.  
"I'm content" His white said sighed  
"No, I'm still hungry! More food!" His black side barked  
They both carried on arguing until the white side finally won.  
"I knew I would win" White smiled  
"Oh shut up"  
"Do you two ever agree on anything?" Kagami snapped  
"Yep, we agree that we both hate eachother." Black side said  
"Other then that" Kagami asked  
"Hmm, nope" Black replied

Ayumu left the table and then headed for Kisame's room, where in a large tank lived two mini sharks. Breakfast and Dinner. She transformed into her kitty self and jumped into the tank. She didn't care about the water, she'd got herself two sharks too tuck into!

In the living room you could hear a huge splash.  
"Uh oh..." Kagami whispered  
"What was that?" Kisame freaked  
"I'm gonna go and check!"  
He swiftly ran to his room and found his two babies dead in the tank with bite marks that could of came from only one person, or cat. Ayumu.  
"NOOO!" Kisame cried  
The others ran in to investigate  
"Oh my Jashin! What the hell happened in here?" Hidan shouted  
"Breakfast! Dinner! My babies!" Kisame sobbed  
"I HATE YOU AYUMU!"  
The feline girl looked at Kisame blankly, as if to say  
"What have I done?"  
After a few seconds of blank staring, she let out a Cheshire cat like smile which said  
"Oh yeah, I remember now"  
Kisame fell to the floor sobbing. Kagami glared at the cat girl and quickly picked her up by the neck. Before anyone noticed, she fled the room.  
Whilst inside her own room, she started to yell at the cat.  
''What the hell do you think you're doing? You haven't even been here for one freakin' day and you think you can do whatever you feel like?''  
Ayumu transformed.  
''Well sorry for being hungry!'' she snapped.  
''You had just eaten! I don't know what's goin' on in your thick little head, but you ain't safe! Anyone can -and will- kill you, except perhaps me!'' Her voice grew soft and the sarcastic look in her eyes disappeared for a moment. ''Pein told me I'm now your mentor. Do you realize that I'm responsible for your every action?'' The moment was over and she looked stern, maybe even cruel. ''However, I have no reason for helping you, sweetie.'' with those words, she left the room.

A few hours later, Ayumu dared to come out. She went to the living room, where Kagami sat, trying to persuade Kisame into forgiving Ayumu.  
''She didn't mean it... I'm sure she acted by instinct.''  
Kisame sobbed. ''What if she eats me too?'' Kagami thought for a minute.  
''Oh, but you're the second tallest here, and she's the shortest. Besides, you're physically stronger than her-'' She saw Ayumu by the door and whispered the rest of the sentence to Kisame. ''-And probably mentally.''  
''But I'm blue...''  
Kagami hesitated. What did that have to do with anything? She tried to comfort him anyway.  
''You have fans despite that... Look, they're outside, plotting to tear me apart since they think we're having a much deeper conversation.'' She stood up, and faced the window where the fangirls where clawing. ''Don't worry, he's all yours ladies.'' She walked away, but stopped. ''Not really, fangirls aren't human beings. Ah well, you can always dream.'' She blew the fangirls a kiss, and walked over to Ayumu. ''I fixed it, but don't get used to this.'' She said with a annoyed look.  
Ayumu nodded quietly. Kagami turned her head and spotted Itachi by the door.  
''Oi, Itachi,'' she said. ''Going somewhere?''  
The man turned his red eyes towards her. ''Just for a walk.''  
Kagami hesitated for a moment. ''I need to get some art supplies... Maybe we could keep company..?''  
Itachi thought about it. ''Works for me.'' he said. Kagami felt how her heart skipped a beat.  
Ayumu poked her shoulder. ''Can I come?'' she asked. Kagami took her aside.  
''Listen, appearently you've read my journal. This is the closest thing I've ever had to a date (which is sad). Don't ruin it for me. Please.''  
"But I need some new pencils!" Ayumu exclaimed  
"Ayumu, please" Kagami asked softly  
"Okay...."Ayumu muttered  
"Thanks" Kagami said before setting off with Itachi  
Ayumu waited for them to be at a distance where they wouldn't see her until she finally stepped out and followed them to the crafts store.

Kagami felt weird. Itachi Uchiha. He was walking next to her. She'd been crushing on him ever since she got to the Akatsuki. He was quiet though, and she didn't dare to break the silence. Surprisingly enough, he did.  
''What are you going to buy?'' he said, without looking at her. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
''Erm... Just some ink and brushes...'' she said slowly.  
''I see...''  
They kept walking. Kagami felt very awkward, but still happy. Even if they weren't talking, they were still this close...


	7. Chapter Seven

Sometime later they arrived at the artstore. Pretty small place. It was late, and the store was almost empty. Kagami walked straight to the ink bottles and started to examinate them. After about five minutes, she found two bottles that was to her liking. She picked two pretty small brushes and went to the line. It was tiny due to the lack of costumers.  
Behind her, Ayumu stood. She hadn't expected the place to be so empty. Kagami'd just have to turn her head to see her. And she had already tried Kagami's patience a lot.  
As a result of Ayumu's bad luck, Kagami did turn her face. Her eyes went narrow as she glared at Ayumu. But she didn't say anything, she just paid her stuff and left with Itachi.  
Ayumu stood at the spot for some seconds, but then started moving. She paid her pencils and snook after her mentor.

Kagami was angry. But she didn't show it. She was walking beside Itachi without saying a word, like before.  
When they reached the port, Kagami had almost forgotten about Ayumu. Soon, Itachi would go away. She had to say something!  
''Thank you for coming with me...'' she said. It was the first thing that struck her head.  
''No problem... I was going for a walk anyway.'' Itachi went inside and left to his room. Kagami stood where she was for maybe a minute, and then hurried inside.

Ayumu got to the livingroom about five minutes after Kagami. As before, she stood at the door, waiting for Kagami to notice her.  
Kagami turned her head like before, and her eyes went... Wide? Very wide. Ayumu got an uneasy feeling and quickly returned to her room, where she threw herself at the bed. What a strange place.

Sasori raised his head from the jumper he was knitting and saw how Kagami had stared at Ayumu. He sighed. ''Kagami, don't kill her. Yet.'' Kagami snapped her head at Sasori. ''It wasn't meant to kill her, it was only a level three glare. Only enough to make her feel very uneasy.''  
Kagami was the only person alive to master shi no gurea, the Death Glare. A kekkei genkai in the Kaba bloodline. It had ten levels, where a level ten glare would kill.  
''What's the use if she doesn't know you give her that feeling anyway?''  
Kagami sighed, annoyed. ''I don't know! Don't you have a puppet show to make or something?''  
Sasori glared and returned to his knitting.  
Kagami eyed the jumper sceptically. ''Shut up! I need to keep the puppets warm somehow!'' Sasori snapped.  
''I didn't say anything. But... Why pink... With ducks?''  
''I do have baby puppets!''  
Kagami rolled her eyes. ''Why do you have to keep them warm? They're puppets!''  
''Oh well!'' Sasori bent his head down over the jumper, ignoring every attempt to start a conversation from Kagami's side.

Ayumu was lost. She'd decided to look around, and now she couldn't find her room. Damn.  
She really started to panic. What if she couldn't find her room again? What if Deidara, or someone else found her and killed her? What if...  
Ayumu gave away a quiet cry and sat down in a corner, hugging her knees. She was about to fall asleep in that pose when someone tapped her shoulder.  
''Ayumu-chan? What're you doing here?'' Tobi asked, souding concerned.  
Ayumu wiped her tears. ''I got lost...''  
''Tobi can show you to your room.'' Tobi said, glad to be able to help.  
After some minutes, they reached Ayumu's room. On their way, they had been talking, and found out they had much in common. Their love for orange. Their ability to annoy Kagami.  
Ayumu sighed with relief when se saw her own bed. She hugged Tobi. ''Thank you! Thank you!'' she giggled. ''Tobi is a good boy!'' was the response she got. He skipped away as Ayumu walked into her room and closed the door.

Kagami gave up every attempt to start a conversation with her partner and stood up.  
''I'm going to hunt.'' she exclaimed. No response. She rolled her eyes and jumped out the window.  
The cool night-air felt good against her skin. Kagami'd never liked it when it was boiling hot or simply chilly. She preferred it quite cool. Like how the summers usually was in the country she was born in. Ah well.  
She sneaked around, melted into the shadows, looking for a trespasser. She didn't have to wait to long. A man, probably (it was hard to see) wheat-blonde with red, square glasses was lurking around.  
''Excuse me sir, but this is private property.''  
The man looked up. In front of him stood a girl who smiled kindly. She looked about 14-16.  
''Oh... I'm sorry. I went for a walk and got lost...''  
''I see.'' The girl, who of course were Kagami, didn't move, she just stood there, smiling.  
''Well... I should probably leave...'' The man started to walk away, but somehow Kagami turned up in front of him again.  
''Wait, you don't have to leave yet. I want to play a game.''  
''E-excuse me, but I'm in a hurry...''  
''It's quick, just a riddle.'' She pleaded, but she never stopped smiling.  
''Fine. What's the goddamn riddle them?''  
Kagami looked like she was thinking hard. ''Let's see... _Dead. not in Hades, not in Hel, not in Limbo. Tied to the red string. Love for life even in death. Beautiful, feeble creature. Inhuman._What am I?''  
The man didn't really care, he wanted to get home. All he heard was 'inhuman'.  
''You are a werewolf.''  
She came closer, still smiling. ''Wrong.''  
He backed off. This strange girl invaded his personal space somehow...  
Suddenly, she took a grip of his arm. She was strong.  
Kagami bared her fangs. ''Well, what am I?''  
The man was very scared now. ''A vampire! You're a vampire!''  
''Yes. To bad you've only got one guess...''

''Zetsu. There's a body for you on the lawn.'' Kagami said. She was back in the livingroom. Her fair skin had a more natural colour, and if you'd touched her, you'd noted that she was as warm as any human. It was the blood.


	8. Chapter Eight

Ayumu sneaked into Kagami's room. The feline girl was angry. How dared that girl scold her? And Ayumu was pretty sure it was Kagami's fault she'd felt so uneasy.  
The bookshelf. Ayumu went straight to it. And there, between the book written in another language, and The Phantom of the Opera it was. Kagami's journal. Ayumu took it... -and threw it out the window.  
''Serves her right...'' she mumbled and went to bed. Little did she know that Kakuzu found it and went to Hidan's room, where the two of them sat and read through Kagami's thoughts.

''Yum!'' Zetsu's white half said, glad to get a corpse as dessert and melted into the floor, teleporting to the lawn. Kagami rolled her eyes. Idiots.

She decided to go to bed. Being a vampire, she'd rather sleep during the day, but Pein wouldn't let her. Instead, she went around with a big parasol which was very troublesome in combat.  
Fine and well in her room, she eyed her books. Kagami was one of those people who enjoyed reading before falling asleep. She felt like something in her own language and looked for Skuggorna i spegeln. Of course she noticed right away that her precious journal wasn't there. She gritted her teeth. It was the fourth time this month someone'd stolen her journal. Ah well. Kagami went to look for it.

She went to the first place where it must be, Hidan's room. He's normally the person in charge when her journal went missing.  
She went inside the room. The walls were white and covered in blood from Hidan's rituals. His bed covers were black with the symbol of Jashin on. In the corner sat Kakuzu, who was counting money.  
"Hidan. What are you reading?" Kagami asked, although she knew what he was reading.  
It was either a porn magazine or her journal. Kagami peeked over his shoulder and recognised her writing.  
"Hidan, give it back."  
"No way! It's getting good!" Hidan hissed  
"Dear Diary, Itachi took me to the art store! It was the closest I've ever been to him! Sadly Ayumu followed...even though I said NO! Oh well, I was still with Itachi 3" He mimicked  
Kagami dived on top of him and tried snatching the journal off off him.  
"Want it? Can't have it!" Hidan chirped  
"Hidan, give it here! It's private!" Kagami snapped  
"Hun, it's hardly private when everyone's read it" Hidan sighed  
"Just give it!"  
"Hidan, let me have a read. You've been hogging it! I'm the one that found it!" Kakuzu barked  
"Fine, you old rag doll" Hidan sighed, and then threw him the journal  
Kakuzu pulled a happy kitty face and read out loud.  
"Hidan is such a f****** b******! He stole my diary....AGAIN!"  
"Ah, that's music to my ears!" Hidan giggled  
Kagami's fair, pale skin soon turned a bright red. She lunged towards Kakuzu's money pile and wrestled the book out of Kakuzu's hands  
"Hey! Give that back!" Kakuzu yelped  
"No way!" Kagami said as she picked herself up  
Hidan wrapped an arm around Kagami and gently pulled the journal from her hands.  
"I'll take that!" He said with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face  
Kagami didn't like the look on his face, it looked suspicious  
"What are you going to do..." She said  
"Oh..nothing" Hidan said again, the look still on his face  
He stroked the back of his hand against Kagami's soft skin.  
"You are pretty Kagami. I've thought that ever since you first arrived. Your sweet, thirteen year old face"  
"Thanks?" Kagami said, she felt very uncomfortable  
Kakuzu nodded "True, so very true" He said  
He stood up from his spot and started to play with Kagami's hair.  
"I wish my hair was like this, mine is like straw nowadays. It used to be silky and soft. Just like yours Kagami"  
Now Kagami felt even more uncomfortable. She had Hidan touching her cheeks and now Kakuzu was playing with her hair.  
"Can you please...stop touching me" she asked politely  
"Oh, I don't know if I can my dear" Hidan said  
"I don't know if I can stop myself.."

His face slowly got closer to Kagami's face, until he was so close that he licked her. Kagami shuddered in disgust  
"What are you doing" she asked  
Hidan ignored her and ran his hands down her arms.  
"You're so cold....would you like ol' Hidan to warm you up?"  
"You sure are old, grey hair. And no. I'm a vampire. It's natural. Now get off me"  
Now she didn't care about the journal. She cared that she was being harrased by Hidan and Kakuzu.  
"I said. Get off of me." She snapped  
Hidan once again ignored her.  
"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted, once again  
"Now now Kagami. Use your inside voice" Kakuzu said  
This was getting to be enough. Kagami hit Hidan away, then tried escaping Kakuzu's grip. She tried pulling her hair from his hands, but he gripped on tighter. Kagami had a very sensitive scalp, so she yelped when her hair was pulled.

Hidan giggled. The sounds of pain amused him.  
"Now, whats that song you've been singing a lot lately, Kagami?" Hidan asked  
"Which one..I sing a lot of songs" Kagami said  
"The one..about the guy with the mask" Hidan replied  
"Phantom of the Opera" Kagami said  
"Yes, that. Why don't you sing it for us?" Hidan asked of her  
"In sleep he sang to me....in dreams he came..That voice that calls to me...and speaks my name..." Kagami quietly sung  
Hidan clapped "Bravo, oh bravo. Encore! Encore!"  
"Can I go now" Kagami said  
"Hm...let me think. No." Hidan said  
Willing to get out, Kagami reached for the door knob. Viciously, Hidan pulled her back.  
"I said no" He growled  
"I'm not going to do as you say." Kagami said  
"Oh really now?" Hidan said  
He pushed her onto the bed with all his force, Kagami yelped. She rubbed her sore shoulder and looked at Hidan  
"I hate you.." She spat  
"Love you to hun!" Hidan chirped  
Kagami gave him The Death Glare, level seven. Enough to kill a child the age of ten or under. Lucky for Hidan, he wasn't ten years old. Even though his lack of intelligence made him look it.  
Instead it made him feel a bit..weird.  
"Okay..I have no idea what you're doing but stop it!" Hidan ordered  
"What? This?" Kagami said, she opened her eyes wider, taking the Death Glare level up to nine  
One more level and Hidan, if he wasn't immortal, would be on the floor. Dead.  
"Okay! Okay! Leave, just stop whatevers causing this awful, but amazing, pain!" Hidan sighed  
Kagami stopped glaring, and smiled  
"Why thank you Hidan."  
She picked herself off of the bed and left.  
"YOU FOOL! You let her get away!" Kakuzu screamed  
"Hey! She was giving me weird looks" Hidan immaturely said  
Kakuzu sighed, he was used to his partner being an idiot.

Kagami ran back to her room and locked the door. Then she remembered she had left her journal in Hidan's room. Oh well, she'd gone and get it back later. When neither Kakuzu or Hidan were there.


	9. Chapter Nine

Next morning, Ayumu woke up feeling content and happy. She quickly dressed and went to the 'living room'. That was probably the best name for it. Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu and Zetsu was already there. Ayumu heard noises from the kitchen and understood that Kagami was awake too. She went there.

''Morning!'' she chirped happily. Kagami didn't turn around when she returned the greeting.  
''What's for breakfast?'' Ayumu wondered.  
''Not cookies.''  
Ayumu blushed a little. She'd forgotten to put away the cookie jar yesterday. She quickly began to excuse herself.  
''I heard running outside my room and it woke me up.'' Kagami didn't move.  
''Hm.'' was her response. She didn't mention that she was the one who'd ran.

A couple of minutes later, Kagami was done in the kitchen and everyone was eating.  
After breakfast, Kagami pulled a worn book out of her pocket and went to the sofa. She acted normal, but Ayumu felt something had happened. Ah well. She decided to bother Kagami and dimped down onto the sofa.  
''Kagami-saaaan!'' she chirped happily. Kagami sighed. ''What do you want?''  
Ayumu grinned. ''Nothing...''  
''Leave me alone then.'' Kagami replied and sunk back into her book. Ayumu saw it was the book written in another language.  
''What does that mean? Skuggorna i spegeln?'' Judging by Kagami's amused expression, she pronounced it wrong.  
''It means The shadows in the mirror.'' Kagami explained, not really caring. Ayumu thought it was a strange translation.  
''How could it get so long?'' she asked. Kagami sighed.

''It's Swedish. There is no word for 'the' in Swedish. Instead, they add something to the word. Like, 'mirror' means 'spegel', and 'shadow' means 'skugga'. ' The mirror' – 'Spegeln'. 'The shadow' – 'Skuggan'. 'The shadows' – 'Skuggorna. Get it?''  
Ayumu nodded, even though she didn't. Kagami realized that Ayumu was confused, but didn't care. She just wanted to read.  
Ayumu shrugged and left Kagami in peace. She headed off towards her room when she stumbled into Tobi again.

"Hello Ayumu-chan!" he squeed  
"Hello, do you know where there is any chocolate?" Ayumu asked in a curious manner  
"Yep, but if you take any Leader-sama'll be mad. He says it's Konan's when her time of the month comes. Tobi doesn't know what he means by that though, do you?" Tobi said  
"Erm...no..." Ayumu said

Of course she did, but Tobi would ask way to many questions if she told him.  
"Hm kay. Tobi's going to go and chase some butterflies outside, would Ayumu-chan like to come?"  
"Okay" Ayumu smiled

Together they went outside, Tobi chased the butterflies and tried to catch them. Whilst in her feline form Ayumu tried killing the butterflies and shredding them to pieces. On one occasion she was succesful.  
"No! Ayumu-chan! Don't hurt the butterflies!" Tobi cried  
Ayumu ignored him and pawed the remains of the butterfly. From the corner of her eye she noticed something scuttling across the lawn. A mouse. Ayumu stalked up to it and pounced. Mousey was a goner. Soon Ayumu had it's tail hanging out of her mouth. She went inside and placed it infront of Pein's office. It was a sort of thank you gift for letting her become a member. Tobi followed her inside like a lost puppy.  
"Ayumu-chan, does Tobi get one?" he asked  
Ayumu looked up at him with her blue kitty eyes and mewed. Probably meaning yes. She picked the mouse up and placed it infront of Tobi, who picked up the kitty and huggled it.

"Thank you Ayumu-chan!" he cooed  
Kitty Ayumu tried escaping his tight grip, and failed. So she hissed at him, signalling that he was hurting her. She was only a small cat, and person, after all.  
"Oh, sorry Ayumu-chan" Tobi said and put down the cat who nudged the dead mouse closer to his feet. Tobi picked up the mouse by the tail with his gloved hand and watched it swing a bit.  
"Ayumu-chan is good at catching mice"  
Ayumu purred and brushed herself against Tobi's legs.  
"Mewwww"  
You could almost see Tobi glowing with happiness behind his mask.  
"Hehehe Ayumu-chan! That tickles!" He giggled

Unexpectedly Ayumu dropped onto the floor and fell asleep. Tobi didn't seem to understand that cats took random naps throughout the day and freaked out.  
"TOBI KILLED AYUMU-CHAN!" He cried  
"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"  
"....What Tobi..." Deidara said as he trudged down the stairs  
"TOBI KILLED AYUMU-CHAN!" Tobi cried again  
"She's napping. It's a cat thing. Maybe you should get a manual or something. Maybe one that says how to stop cats from using the last of the coconut scented shampoo!" Deidara said whilst glaring at the sleeping cat  
"Silly Sempai, kitties don't shower so they don't use shampoo!" Tobi chuckled  
"Apparently ones that are part human do." Deidara snapped  
In a flash, Ayumu was human again

"Actually, I used the last of the _BERRY_ shampoo!" She said  
"Whatever" Deidara grunted  
"Don't use that tone on me young man!" Ayumu said  
"Shut up, Brat."  
Ayumu raised her eyebrow and left. Just like a sheep, Tobi followed.  
"Some of these people need to liven up a bit" Ayumu said  
"Tobi knows, Sempai can be very moody!" Tobi wheezed  
Ayumu took long quick steps, Tobi was having trouble keeping up with her.  
"Ayumu-chan....please slow down!"  
Ayumu slowed down a little, she still walked quickly but Tobi was able to keep up with her.

She went back to her room and threw herself on the bed  
"Why is this place so boring! There's nothing to do!"  
"I know what we could do...." Tobi said in a mysterious, creepy tone of voice  
Ayumu looked at him and asked "...What will that be..."  
"Sasori no Danna has some spare cloaks.." Tobi replied  
"Go on.."  
"Wanna set fire to them!" Tobi squeed  
Ayumu grinned and pulled out a silver fire lighter  
"Tobi, meet Steve. Steve meet Tobi"  
Tobi leant in and waved at 'Steve'  
"Hello!"  
"So, where are these cloaks?"  
"In his wardrobe"  
Ayumu nodded and sneaked into Sasori's room, Tobi followed.

In his room there were two wardrobes, Ayumu chose the one closest to the door. Instead of clothes, three puppets poured out. The puppets had blank expressions, they looked like something out of a horror movie. Ayumu yelped and threw them back in.  
"Wrong one!"

She opened the one that was near Sasori's workbench, where there was a dead body waiting to be puppetised (turned into a puppet). Just as she hoped, there was a pile of cloaks sitting on the top shelf. Ayumu was only short (4.9 feet to be precise), so she had to stand on her tippytoes to get them.  
"Tobi! I've got them!" she called  
Tobi, who was standing guard, came in  
"Yay, lets go outside and put Steve to work" Tobi said  
Ayumu nodded and ran outside. The lawn was a beautiful grass green colour, surrounding the perimeter was a hedge. In front of the hedge sat a flowerbed filled with flowers ranging from pansy's to roses, tulips to daffodils.

"Wow, you wouldn't think this was a criminal organizations garden would you?" she asked  
"Really it's Zetsu-kun's garden, he likes making it all pretty, just like Ayumu-chan!" Tobi said  
Ayumu's cheeks glowed a light pink.  
"Why thank you.." she giggled

She dumped the cloaks on the floor and set Steve on them. The thin cotton cloaks (Kakuzu chose thin cotton, it was much cheaper) burst into flame instantly.  
"Wow..." Ayumu said  
On her face she wore a kitty smile.

Kagami walked past Sasori's room. She noted that the door was open and peeked in.  
''...Knowing Sasori... Someone was here... And I think I know who...'' she muttered. She went looking for the hell-raiser known as Ayumu.

''The flames... They're so pretty!'' Ayumu sighed happily. She flicked Steve the lighter. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, which slowly turned her around.  
''What... Do... You... Think... You're... Doing..?'' Kagami whispered, her voice was cold with anger.  
''...Hello Kagami-senpai...'' Ayumu said with a worried tone, but she tried to smile. That didn't help much. Anger and frustration practically shone from Kagami.  
''I thought I told you that as your mentor, I am responsible for your every action..!'' she whispered. Ayumu got a feeling that was when she was at her angriest.  
''...Well... I was really bored...'' Ayumu tried to excuse herself, without any success.  
''Bad time to be bored, kid.'' Kagami snapped.  
''Huh?''  
''Nothing...'' she muttered. ''Anyway, you're coming with me. Now.'' She grabbed Ayumu's arm and dragged her to her room. Tobi was standing at the spot, sighing. He liked Ayumu alot.

Kagami pushed down Ayumu on a chair, looking really mad. Ayumu gulped.  
''Do you think I'll just talk the anger out of them and everything's fine? They're getting more and more annoyed with me, and WILL hate you if you don't behave! And believe me, you don't want this bunch to hate you.''  
Ayumu looked at her. ''But hey, how can they get mad with you for something I did?''  
''As I said, I'm fuckin' responsible for your actions, to Sasori, it was my fault his spare cloaks are burned to ashes. Which is not very good for me, considering I'm the one who has to spend most time with him.''  
''Why?''  
''He's my partner!''  
''I see...''  
Kagami glanced at her. ''Say Ayumu... Do you know why my journal disappeared yesterday?''  
Ayumu avoided looking into Kagami's eyes. ''Eh... No...''  
''Can you say that while looking into my eyes?'' Kagami asked.  
Ayumu breathed in and did as Kagami said. Kagami raised an eyebrow, knowing Ayumu was a horrible liar.  
''Fine! I threw it out the window! Sorry!'' Ayumu yelled.  
Kagami glared at her and threw her out.  
''Geez, what was that about...'' Ayumu muttered.

Kagami sighed and went to the livingroom, where Sasori sat knitting as usual. She inhaled and went to the sofa, where he sat.  
''Eh... Sasori?''  
''Yes?'' he didn't look at her, he focused on the knitting.  
''I'm sorry, but Ayumu burned your cloaks...''  
After being scolded, Kagami was feeling way worse than before, and her mood was at the bottom.


	10. Chapter Ten

Ayumu went to her room, where she stayed for two or three hours. Wasn't Tobi the one that decided to set fire to the cloaks? Why did Ayumu get all of the blame?

In his room, Tobi felt even worst then Ayumu. He had finally found the one girl he loved..and he'd gone and got into a hell lot of trouble.  
"Ayumu-chan..I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself  
He lifted his mask a bit and wiped away a stray tear. After a few minutes of sobbing to himself, Tobi decided to go to Ayumu's room.  
"Ayumu-chan...can I come in?" He said in a soft, gentle tone  
"Yes.." Ayumu sighed  
Tobi crept in and sat beside Ayumu on her bed.  
"Tobi's sorry, Ayumu-chan..This is all his fault" He said  
"I don't know if I should say it's alright. Because it's not. Kagami-san hates me..and I've got her in trouble..." Ayumu replied in a cold icy voice  
Tobi sniffed and nodded.  
"Tobi understands...Tobi's going to be in big trouble with Deidara-sempai....."  
"I'm in big trouble with Kagami..and probably Sasori" Ayumu said  
Out of nowhere, Tobi randomly wrapped his arms around Ayumu  
"Tobi is sorry! Never again will Tobi get Ayumu-chan in trouble!" he sobbed  
"Because.....because Tobi loves Ayumu-chan!"  
An awkard silence flooded the room  
"Tobi...I'm merely twelve years old..and how old are you...?"  
"Erm......Tobi's...twelve years old aswell!" Tobi lied  
Like Ayumu, he was a terrible liar  
"No you're not, how old are you really?" Ayumu said  
"Sigh...Tobi...Tobi's almost hundred. Tobi also isn't Tobi. But...we'll go through that some other time" Tobi sighed

Another silence...

"...What."  
"I know! I know! You probably hate Tobi now, you think he's a creep!" Tobi cried  
"To be honest I think you're messed up. You're almost a hundred and you're in love with a twelve year old girl? You sick sick man!" Ayumu spat  
Underneath his orange mask, Tobi was trembling. Those words went through him like bullets.  
"Tobi is...messed up. Tobi is a sick...sick man?"  
''Yes, Tobi's a creep!'' Ayumu hissed.  
Much to her surprise, Tobi started sobbing.  
''But... But... Tobi's a good boy! Tobi can't be a creep!'' he cried. Ayumu actually felt a bit guilty at the sight.  
''Fine... Tobi's a good boy...'' she muttered. Tobi shone and hugged her. ''Yay! Now Tobi loves Ayumu-chan even more!'' he yelled happily. Ayumu couldn't help but smile, he was cute.  
Somehow, Tobi fell asleep in the middle of a rant. Ayumu giggled, and soon fell asleep herself.

Kagami tried to sleep herself, but with no success. Being a vampire, she didn't like sleeping during nights. But what could she do about it...  
She disliked having the Venetian blinds down, so the moon threw a strike of light into her dark room. Kagami loved the moon. So peaceful. And... Romantic, in a way. She threw a look at her ring. ''Tsuki...'' she read quietly. It really did describe her. She sighed. Life wasn't quite going her way.  
She lit a candle and pulled a book from the shelf. The Vampire Lestat. Why not?

''Chapter 8  
But in the month of October when Paris was already freezing, I commenced to see, quite regularly, a strange face in the audience that invariably distracted me. Sometimes it almost made me forget what I was doing, this face. And then it would be gone as if I'd imagined it.''Kagami knew quite well what Lestat meant, just that the face that distracted her wouldn't disappear. Without knowing it, she blushed.  
She blew out the candle and fell asleep.

Next morning when Ayumu woke up, Tobi wasn't in the room. On the floor where he had fallen asleep, she found a note: ''Thank you Ayumu-chan for forgiving Tobi =D'' it said with almost unreadable writing  
Kagami, on the other hand, woke up with a shock. She opened her eyes just to see a little claybomb that almost exploded in her face.  
''Aaah!'' She screamed. ''Deidara, what the hell?''  
The blonde artist was standing by her door, trying not to laugh. ''You overslept, get downstairs and make some breakfast.'' he said and quickly dodged the pillow Kagami threw at him. Then he left.  
Kagami gritted her teeth and quickly got dressed. ''Someday I'm gonna take his clay and shove it up somewhere he doesn't want it...'' she muttered  
Deidara stood out the door and sniggered "Of course you will Kagami"  
Kagami came from inside her room and death glared at him  
"Okay okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, geesh" Deidara said  
Kagami glared more, taking her level two glare up to a level three glare. Deidara sighed and went downstairs, Kagami followed and went to the place she stayed in most of the day. The kitchen.  
Up on the wall she had a plaque that read 'If you want breakfast in bed, come sleep in the kitchen'.  
A rule everyone had to live by. She already had to cook and clean. No way was she bringing the other members breakfast. They'd have to get off their lazy butts and come to the table if they wanted food.

Meanwhile Ayumu was wondering around the lair aimlessly, waiting for Kagami to make breakfast.  
She was approached by Tobi, who was glowing with happiness.  
"Ayumu-chan! Thank you so much for forgiving Tobi!" he squeed  
"Erm..it's okay I guess. I was just having a random moodswing, nothing much" Ayumu said  
"Why's that Ayumu-chan?" Tobi asked  
"...PMS?" Ayumu said, knowing Tobi probably wouldn't know what that meant  
"What does that mean?" Tobi asked  
Ayumu wasn't surprised that the naïve man asked that. But she didn't feel very comfortable about talking about it. Anyway, Tobi'd ask way to many questions.  
"Erm..I think Kagami's calling me" Ayumu said, short on time to make an excuse  
"Okay Ayumu-chan!" Tobi said  
Ayumu skipped to the kitchen, where Kagami was preparing bowls of okayu.  
"Kagami-san?" Ayumu said  
"What." Kagami snapped, she didn't turn around. But Ayumu could sense that Kagami was annoyed without seeing her face  
"Erm..what's for breakfast?" Ayumu asked, trying to be polite  
"Okayu. Now go and sit down before I throw it at you" Kagami said between her teeth

Obeying Kagami, Ayumu went into the dining room and sat at the long table.  
Sasori glared at the feline girl. Ayumu kept her head down but could feel Sasori's glare.  
In a guilty tone Ayumu aplogised "I'm sorry, Sasori..."  
Sasori ignored her apology and turned to Deidara, the feminine guy, and started ranting on about how art should last.  
Ayumu sat alone whilst the others all sat at the end of the table. She thought Tobi was the best friend anyone could have, but he had got her in trouble. Could she ever forgive him?


End file.
